familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Nicknack009
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Phlox (Talk) 20:09, September 27, 2009 Welcome back! You seem to have jumped right in to the new improved method of article creation. Our page (with its much shortened name) has been extensively updated in recent years, including new features, and may be worth another look. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:01, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Northern Ireland Please use the full name "Northern Ireland" for the UK section of Ireland. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Northern Ireland did not exist prior to 1920. Before that, the entirety of Ireland was part of the UK. --Patrick Brown 17:23, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::We use current names and boundaries for events. The alternative would involve millions of date/place combinations and the impossibility of assigning nation or province names to events with unknown dates. For example, a person born in Dublin "around 1920" would be in which country? Nobody could know. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to hear that the site deliberately imposes historical inaccuracy on its contributors. I also note it seems to suffer from the disease of nearly all Wikias, which is artificially bulking up by copying material wholesale from Wikipedia. I don't think this site will suit me after all, and am transferring my efforts to Wikitree, which appears to be better thought out. Please delete my contributions. --Patrick Brown 12:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not inaccurate to have the current name of a nation or territory in one section and the historical name (where known - which is not always possible) in another. There's nothing artificial in using Wikipedia material to add information of interest to genealogists; even WikiTree says "Of course, if you're adding value and integrating other content, there's nothing wrong with using Wikipedia as a source.". Your contributions here are valid and we have no desire to delete them. Enjoy WikiTree. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:12, September 17, 2016 (UTC)